Revengers
by andyjamjar
Summary: When The Avengers all suddenly go missing, it is up to their kids to try and find them. They have to come together, as their parents had done so long ago, and become the ultimate team. If they are lucky, they might find a a real reason to fight.
1. Character Profiles

**Aine Daisy Stark:**

Female

Born: 18th November

Age: 22

Alias- Agent Stark, Misty

'Mother': Steve Rogers

Father: Tony Stark

Siblings: Only Child

Hair: Short, brown with purple streak

Eyes- Green

Height- 5"2

**Powers:**

Aine inherited Steve's super soldier enhancements and has been trained as he was trained while working for the army. (At just thirteen she was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no known injury)

**Weapons:**

Holographic computer - in her glove

Wrist watch computer - for when in civilian clothing

Iron Suit - prefers not to use only for quick escapes

**Costume:**

Aine tends to wear blue shorts with a gold studded belt, blue vest top that has Steve's star on. A small red cardigan that barely goes half way down her back and short sleeves and red gloves and paten leather combat boots with an oxblood hue..

**Personal:**

Aine was a test tube baby being created in an experiment and is bilogically related to both Steve and Tony however the experiment went wrong and she was born with heart failure so she has to use an arc reactor.

She is always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that she finds herself in, can be impulsive. She possesses an inclination toward recklessness - a trait which often leaves her in mortal danger. She is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D but Steve doesn't want her doing any missions. She invented Jess's watch.

**Loyalties:**

The Team

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her Family

**Alex Rose Lokadottir:** (I researched the surname so no complaining)

Female

Born: 13th June

Age: 21

Alias: Goddess of Mischief and Choas

'Mother': Loki Laufeyson

Mother (surrogate): Jane Foster

Father: Thor Odinson

Siblings: Only Child

Hair: long, black

Eyes- Blue

Height- 5"4

**Powers:**

Alex has adopted Thors super human strength, speed, stamina, senses, breath, sustenance and godlike invulnerability. However being Jane's child she did not inherit any of Loki's abilities but will when he dies inherit the Chitauri Scepter along with Mjölnir. Loki has also taught her the bits of sorcery that he knows

**Weapons:**

Battle axe - on her belt

Knifes - eight on her belt, one in each boot

Odin's Spear - passed down to her from her grand father

**Costume:**

Alex wears a light green toga with a pure gold belt. On her head is a tiara made of silver leaves and she wears gold gladiator sandels. She refuses to take the tiara off saying it shows her right to rule Asgard.

**Personal:**

Alex like Loki is not impulsive, she is more thoughtful, manipulating, far seeing, she's the perfect tactician. She has also taken on Loki's mischievous nature, always eager to prove herself.

Alex has never stepped foot in Misgard nor has she met her birth mother. She hates Odin with a fiery passion ever sence he made a law against her becoming the ruler of Asgard. Her parents tell her stories about the Avengers but leave out that they have children incase she wished to meet them.

**Loyalties:**

Her Family

Asgard

**Betty Rose Romanov:**

Female

Born: 22nd June

Age: 23

Alias: Agent Romanov, Panther

Mother: Natasha Romanov

Father: Clint Barton

Siblings: Only Child

Hair: Medium, ginger

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5"1,

**Powers:**

Betty has been trained by her father to use a bow and she is nearly as skilled as him while her mother has put her through strict conditioning meaning she has good speed, endurance, agility and strength.

**Weapons;**

Bow and Arrow - compound bow, she occasionally hits people with her bow e.g Aine or Ruby

Trick Arrows - e.g explosives

Crossbow - can be put on her back with her folded bow

Tracking System - it tracks with the use of small darts attached to a persons body

Blowpipe - A blowpipe with sedative darts

**Costume:**

Betty wears a distressed denim vest pairs it with a cobalt tank, violet skinnies and grey buckled ankle boots. On her wrist she has an arrow bangle and she pays homage to her mother by wearing black widow earings.

**Personal:**

Betty is very passionate and opinionated. She tends to have a witty and biting remark, she will do anything to prove herself to people who question her. Betty prefers a run, shoot then fight approach not wanting to get into physical combat.

Her parents were the first of the Avengers to have a child and it was always planned if the time were to come she would take charge of The Team but when the time actually comes she passes the role onto Jessica.

**Loyalties:**

The Team

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her Family

**Jessica Roisin Banner:**

Female

Born: 16th April

Age: 22

Alias: Agent Banner, Adder

Mother: Pepper Potts

Father: Bruce Banner

Siblings: Only Child

Hair: Very Long, dark green

Eyes: blue

Height: 5"6,

**Powers:**

Jessica has inherited her fathers 'powers' but she does not turn into 'the hulk' however her skin and hair is permenantly green through her skin is a lighter shade. She has enhanced strength, durability and endurance. She has a strong resistance to hot or cold temperatures and has survived a nuclear blast that was targeted at her house in which she saved her mothers life.

**Weapons:**

Hunga Munga - only weapon due to her preference of brute force

Watch - it cloaks her green skin and hair so she can go out in public

**Costume:**

Jess wears a bell-sleeved black dress with patterned tights, wine-colored high-heeled boots and golden fang necklace. She always says that 'she doesn't do capes' and 'pants over tights aren't for her'.

**Personal:**

Jessica is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of her teammates. Soft-spoken and clear headed, she has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. She tries to see the good in all people but like her father when she's annoyed you know about it.

She has a part time job with a local newspaper writing a few book and film reviews and sometimes being put in charge of articles to do with the Avengers. She is also an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D working in the science labs with her Dad. She created a formula that can take away her green skin for 5 hours.

**Loyalties:**

The Team

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her Family

**Ruby June Fury-Hill:**

Female

Born: 14th July

Age: 21

Alias- Agent Fury-Hill, Prism Reaper

Mother- Marie Hill

Father- Nick Fury

Siblings- Only Child

Hair- Medium length, black

Eyes- Interchanging blue to green

Height- 5"7, (same as her mother)

**Powers:**

Ruby possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on her physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, agility and endurance.

**Weapons:**

Dagger - hidden in her boot

Pistol - in her belt

Eskrima Sticks - on her black

Lock-pick - hidden in her sleeve

Taser - in her belt

Motorcycle - can be controlled by her voice

**Costume:**

She wears a faux leather jacket emblazoned with spikes, a 'My Chemical Romance' tee, frayed denim shorts and a pair of heart tights. She has a belt with with a compartment for her pistol and taser. On her feet she wears combat boots with bright yellow laces.

**Personal:**

Ruby has a rebellious nature: she has snuck out of the house multiple times with robotic double and met Aine, Betty and Jessica this way. She knows of Alex's exsistance but has never seen her due to her not being on Earth.

Ruby is currently going to university and is working part time in a cafe as a waitress. She also is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, but her father refuses to call her up for any extremly dangerous missions. She is the heir to S.H.I.E.L.D. though. She has been informed of The Team and is annoyed that she will not lead it.

**Loyalties:**

The Team

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her Family


	2. Prologue

**Clint and Natasha**

Natasha sat on the toilet seat staring at the pregnancy test in horror. It was Positive.

Natasha couldn't focus it was all too much. A child, a real baby was going to be inside of her. She was scared; she couldn't raise a child she had no experience she had barley been a child herself. Her head slumped into her hands dropping the test. She couldn't manage a child. She had way to many enemies, she knew even Clint would be safer without her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. .

They weren't going to be normal parents. She couldn't imagine Clint and herself walking down the street with a pram with a baby in it.

She ran her hands through her hair sighing. She couldn't do abortion no matter how many she had killed she wasn't about to kill a child before it could even live.

_How am I going to tell Clint? _She thought.

How was she going to tell Clint or the others for that matter she would probably tell Stark last. Sighing she realised she had to tell him and soon.

Picking up the pregnancy test she put it by the tap and entered the living room where Clint and Stark were having a heated debate about who would win in a fight a caveman or an astronaut.

"I'm telling you, Clint, cavemen have primal instinct,"

"But astronauts are smart and not all just smash," Clint retorted.

"Hey Nat," Clint said softly turning to her. Tony smirked at the two as if he knew what she was going to say.

Natasha managed a small smile before saying, "Hey, Clint, I need to talk to you. It's very important,"

"Sure," he said, still standing next to Stark.

Natasha sighed Clint really could be thick, "In private?"

"Oh," Clint seemed to finally get it, his face dropped and he looked as nervous as she felt, "Sure. Bye, Tony," Clint said before joining Natasha in their room. She shut the door behind them tempted to lock it.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted quickly trying to get this over with.

Clint froze his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

A few moments of silence passed and Natasha couldn't take the silence any more it was antagonising.

"Clint! Say something," she was begging; she needed to know what he though.

A smile grew on his face his eyes lit up and he gave her a hug lifting her up swinging her around before putting her down.

"You're pregnant," he exclaimed doing a little dance around their room.

She held back a laugh as he started jumping up and down on the bed yelling that he was going to be a Dad. But then he stopped jumped off the bed and went over to her.

"Why are you so worried, Nat?"

"I have no idea how to raise a child. We have so many enemies Clint, if something bad happened to our child, I couldn't forgive myself."

"You'll be ok Nat, we'll be ok. You will be a great mother and remember if anyone tried to hurt our baby they'd have to get though me, you, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Ironman and Captain America," he reassured her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Are you sure I will be a good Mum?" she asked still not convinced, her voice muffled by his top.

"The best," he whispered into her ear, "The baby will love you,"

"But it might not?"

"It will."

"I love you," she whispered into his shirt.

Clint was shocked she had said it before but now he could hear how much she meant.

"I love you too," he smiled. "When are we going to tell the others?"

"Can we keep it out secret?" she asked, he hands resting on her stomach. "In case something goes wrong,"

Clint was slightly sad but he understood where she was coming from. "Okay,"

Suddenly Clint's ring tone broke the moment and he reluctantly went to pick it.

"This is Agent Barton speaking, what's wrong?"

The voice on the other end finished speaking, Clint sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment," Clint said before ending the call and angrily putting the phone down.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"Something blew up in the Stark building," he said. "Steve was in the blast he's in critical Tony's beating himself up some one needs to make sure he doesn't do something stupid,"

"Go watch him," she murmured.

Clint leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be thinking of you," he said before leaving.

Natasha watched him leave a hand resting on her stomach protectively.

**Pepper and Bruce**

"_God, _it hurts_," _Pepper moans, tears were threatening to spill and her breathing were quickening and soon they were just simple pants.

"Don't worry we'll be their soon," Bruce murmurs reassuringly, guiding her outside and towards the ambulance.

Pepper can only nod in response, her panic growing when she chose this moment to remember the random women in the doctors office who had decided to reveal that she had been in labour for nearly two days when she had been giving birth to her first child and thirty-four hours with her second.

Though for the past few months Bruce was probably the only reason she had got here. Bruce had been there to tie her shoelaces, when her stomach was so big she couldn't even see her feet let alone reach them. Bruce had also gotten out of bed at stupid o'clock to go to the shop to get her even more stupid things like chocolate fudge ice cream or Mentos and never failing to complement her even when her ginger hair hadn't been brushed in days and there were huge bags under her eyes.

Many long painful hours later and Pepper was presented with her baby, _their_ _baby,_ the she was wailing a lot and her face was scrunched up. Her tiny fists were curled into tiny violent balls that were flailing everywhere. She was clearly annoyed about the little celebration of her birth

Bruce couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter. Her hair was a soft brown and there was a good bit of it.

"She's finally here," he sighs reaching out and taking the wriggling baby out of Pepper's arms. In his arms the baby fell silent and stared up at him a small smile growing on her face.

"She likes you," Pepper says smiling wearily. Reaching her arm out gently stroking her daughter's cheek.

But Bruce did not reply he was to busy playing with his baby girl to hear anything else.

Seeing Bruce, holding their baby with such tenderness, Pepper felt such love. Love her daughter and love for the life her and Bruce were starting together.

At home, the baby's room is painted a pink that was called 'Rock Candy' it reminded Pepper of cotton candy and Bruce had already assembled the cot. They had painted roses in a line around the room and on the door painted in calligraphy was her name.

Jessica. They had agreed on the name when they found out she was having a girl originally they were going to call her Phil if she was a boy but she wasn't so they had chosen Jessica.

Both the hours of labour and a mix of drugs was making Pepper feel incredibly drowsy and she could feel reality slipping but just as she was surrendering herself to sleep she could have sworn she heard the Bruce say the words 'I love you'.

**Tony and Steve **

Honestly, Tony should have expected it what with Clint and Natasha and now Pepper and Bruce.

He and Steve had been together for a while now and he knew him well enough to know what Steve wanted and what Steve wanted was a family, a life outside of the Avengers. He wanted a wedding, a kid and probably a dog – the whole deal while Tony... Tony wasn't sure.

He hadn't put much thought into maybe as a kid but he didn't exactly have the best parental figure and he had never met or could ever meet Steve's parents.

So when Steve had said that he wanted IVF it wasn't a surprise that Tony's whole body had frozen and he could only get out a few words

"A…a baby a real b...baby?"

Steve nodded. He turned to lay on his back on stared at the ceiling. He had a dreamy look on his face.

"I want to be a Dad," he elaborated softly, "I want a child to look up to me, to look for comfort in me. I want it and I want it with you"

Tony didn't want to show how panicked he was so he lay there and though. He knew he wasn't cut out to be a father and everyone knew he wasn't so great when it came to his responsibilities – that came with being a little self-obsessed. Even eating and sleeping wasn't important when he was in his lab, tinkering away at something new. How would a child deal with that?

Maybe he was just making up excuses.

But looking at Steve's face he realised they would be fine, Steve would make sure everything was good and Tony would make sure they were all safe. Something that made Steve happy couldn't be to bad could it.

"If it's what you want," Tony said giving Steve time to back out. "We'll ask a doctor,"

Steve smiled brightly at Tony before closing his eyes and falling into a happy and peaceful sleep.

As the blonde slept Tony realised something, he wanted Steve to be happy and always would, and he would do anything to ensure that.

**Maria and Fury**

Maria Hill sat frozen on the floor of the bathroom. Natasha was next to her for moral support. Sighing she gripped the test harder. This was the longest 5 minutes of her life. She checked her watch for the last time and looked down at the stick. She looked at the positive sign and swallowed. Staring at Natasha fear in her eyes she began to panic.

"I can't tell him," she said hyperventilating.

"Maria" Natasha said grabbing her shoulders, "It'll be fine, Clint took it well and so will Nick,"

Just as his name was said there was a knock on the door.

"Maria? Natasha?" Nick was on the other side. "What are you girls doing?"

Maria shook her head at her friend begging her with her eyes not to tell him.

Natasha cleared her throat, "We're fine, one of the taps wouldn't stop running we're just cleaning up"

They heard Nick walk away before Natasha said,

"You've got to tell,"

Maria nodded excepting the fact and stood up glaring at the door as if it was Loki. She walked over and walked out closely followed by Natasha the two went over to the meeting room. As they entered Maria walked over to Nick and Natasha went back to Clint.

"Nick" Maria said fiddling with her sleeve.

He looked at her concerned not believing Natasha's story at all, "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you"

Immediately everyone was paying attention to them even Tony.

"What is it, Maria?" Nick asked

She opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it again.

"Maria?" Nick asked stepping towards her.

"It can wait" Maria turned round ready to walk out. But Natasha was behind her arms crossed and glaring.

"No" she said calmly. "There is no later,"

Tony shot up in his chair, "What's happening?"

"Sit down" Steve said pulling him back down

Maria walked back over to Nick.

"Maria tell me," Nick said lifting her face up to look at him.

She tried to speak but she couldn't get anything out but the letter 'I'.

"I-I-I'm" Maria started. "I'm...pregnant" Maria finished with a sigh.

Nick just stood. There was no reaction no shocked look no happy smile. He just looked into her eyes, then her down at her stomach, then back up to her eyes. Maria was nearly in tears

"You're mad" Maria said. She turned to Natasha, "See I told he's mad! Why did I have to tell him?"

Maria looked back at Nick his emotionless face.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked.

Maria only nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Like with a baby?"

"No you idiot with a rabbit" Tony interjected earning him a slap from Steve.

Maria laughed softly, "Yes Nick with a baby,"

"M-m-my baby?" Nick asked.

"No it's not yours" They ignored Tony's interjection again.

"Yes, it's your baby, it's out baby" Maria smiled. "So, you're not mad?"

"What?" Nick smiled. "Mad? How could I be mad you're having my baby?"

Maria smiled as he kissed her forehead.

**Loki and Thor**

Thor circled the room again muttering to himself.

It was two in the morning and just four days before Jane was due to give birth. Jane was the only person he trusted to be the 'deliverer' of his and Loki's first and most likely last child. So he had chosen her to be the surrogate.

Even so... Jane had refused to tell them the gender of their baby. Making decorating the room a frustrating task and nearly impossible. The room looked amazing and he was sure his child would love it but still it was not perfect.

And he needed everything to be perfect.

Thor circled the room again everything appeared to be in the right place. He couldn't wait till they went back to Midgard for the baby's birth

He stopped by the cot and ran his finger along the Mahogany before straightening pale red sheets. Loki had chosen the colour scheme to be red. At first Thor wanted it yellow to make the room look calm and comforting but now that he saw it the red made everything look warm and inviting.

"Thor…" Loki's tired voice called from the doorway. Thor smiled at Loki; his hair was like a birds nest and was sticking at all over the place instead of down his back like Loki preferred it. His eyes were half open and he was leaning against the doorframe to keep himself standing up.

"Thor, you need sleep…." Loki said. Thor seemed to shrug him off before going back to fussing with the bed sheets.

Sighing Loki walked in the room and stood next to Thor watching him constantly reorganise the bed sheets. After a moment he pulled Thor away from the cot before straightening the sheets.

"Wait - I just need too" Loki sighed and let Thor fuss around with the room. Thor walked to the mantle place and straightened all the ornaments and including the figurine Iron Man that Tony had got for them. Looking back over at Loki, Thor saw that he had sat down in the chair in the corner of them room and was slowly drifting off.

Smiling Thor decided he might go to bed now picking up the half asleep Loki, he carried him to their room placed him on the bed before laying down next to him and fall into a gentle sleep.


	3. Chapter 1 - I Will Have My Crown

Thor and Loki rushed through the corridors of the Asgardian palace, Alex creeping behind them so as not to be seen. They'd been called to talk to Odin, the king, and were both exchanging worried looks. Thor pushed the doors of the throne-room open, with out knocking, and he and Loki strode though, Alex creeping after them, but pausing so as to listen through the gap between the grand double-doors.

"What is it you wished to speak to us about father?" Thor continued walking towards Odin, but Loki held back, not a respectful and friendly towards the old king.

"I need to talk you about Alex." Said Odin, sounding cautious. Loki stepped forward, looking ready to challenge the King; everyone knew he didn't approve of Alex's existence and her parent's relationship.

"What, what is it?!"

"I'm not sure if her heritage is right to be the ruler." Odin replied calmly.

"But father-" Started Thor.

"You never did approve of her, or us," Shouted Loki "you're doing this for your own vendetta, not for the good of the kingdom, you archaic ba-"

"My word is final!" Bellowed Odin, they both froze in fear "And if you _ever_ speak to me like that again," He said, in softly threatening voice "you _will _dislike the consequences."

Alex stood back, letting the news soak in. First she felt numb and shocked, then she started to shake, shake with pure anger. Her blood boiled and face contorted into a perfect picture of true rage. Alex slowly inhaled, calming herself, but before she crept away, she made one promise Odin would never hear.

"I will have my crown."


	4. Chapter 2 - Missing

Aine Stark walked into her kitchen, she'd heard a loud bang and had walked up the stairs from her Dad's lab, which she wasn't strictly meant to be in, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. As she walked into the kitchen nothing seemed out of place apart from the fact that a message was left on the answering machine. As she pressed play she walked over to the stove to make herself a hot chocolate.

"Aine you've got to-" Tony's voice suddenly stopped as the machine beeped. Typical she thought the most technological man in the world and he can't even leave a voice-mail message.

"JARVIS," she called, "What did Dad mean to say after that?"

The robot did not reply giving Aine a bad feeling. JARVIS always replied even if it was with the sarcasm she had programmed him to use, although it never seemed right with his robotic voice.

"Dad!" she yelled, to see if either of her fathers were home, but Tony never left of voice message unless she would be home alone. The absence of JARVIS made her feel strangely alone, although he was a robot he had always watched over her when her parents had been away on missions, which could last for weeks on end.

She sat down on the floor trying to think everything through; though she had Tony's intelligence she had never been good at forming plans or thinking on the spot. The thought that they could have been called into S.H.I.E.L.D calmed her a little bit but then she remembered that both her parents were verging on fifty and weren't as strong as they used to be, and with JARVIS down, Tony wouldn't have any help from the computer during the fight.

This in mind she walked over to the wall where she knew JARVIS's circuit box was, not knowing the code to get in she screwed her hand into a fist pulled it back and punched the wall. With the circuit box now in view she started to fiddle with wires desperately trying to get JARVIS back online to see if he had seen anything. It didn't help her calm down when she realised that with JARVIS down the house would be defenseless, meaning anyone could just walk in here.

"Aine," a voice said from behind her. Turning around hoping to see her father she was disappointed to see Maria, Ruby's Mum standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? Where are my Dads? What happened to JARVIS?" she spluttered wanting answers, she was starting to panic.

"You're needed at S.H.I.E.L.D," was her simple reply before walking out of the kitchen and the house, leaving Aine standing there, flabbergasted

Betty twisted the key in the lock and pushed her front door open. As she stepped inside her house and locked the door behind her, she immediately registered signs of a struggle. The sofa was over-turned, a smashed picture of the Barton family lay on the floor, a side-table was missing a leg, there were fresh bloodstains on the carpet, the TV had a bullet hole through it and one of her father's arrows was sticking out of the wall.

"Oh god." She mumbled under her breath. Betty instinctively pulled her bow out of her trusty rucksack and fitting it with an arrow. She held her weapon up and moved forward, into the kitchen (which was also a complete mess, bullet holes and arrows everywhere) and then into the dinning-room, where the table had been chopped in half by some kind of axe. She'd cleared the ground floor, finding nothing and no one. She was just about to creep upstairs when she heard a small cough from behind her. Slowly Betty turned, keeping her bow up in case the intruder was hostile, but when she saw who it was, she lowered her weapon.

"How did you get in here?" Betty questioned indignantly, "And can you please explain what the hell has happened to my parents?"

"You're needed at S.H.E.I.L.D." Said Maria Hill.

Jessica Banner was walking home, she had been sent home early from school after punching a guy through a wall. She knew she had overreacted a little bit, but he had tried to cut off her plait; it was strictly self-defense. As she reached her house, she noticed there was a huge hole taken out of one of the walls.

_'Oh god'_ she thought, _'Dad must have hulked out'_.

She picked up her pace into a run, worried about what he could have done, when he didn't mean to turn he had no self-control, he could have hurt Mum. As she kicked open the door she picked the tranquilizer gun off of the table, in case he was still in the house; though she highly doubted that. Walking into the room, cautiously, she saw the all the furniture was pushed to the sides of the room and her mum was leant against a wall, knocked out, blood trickling down her forehead.

"Mum no!" she cried hoping against all odds that he hadn't killed her. She mopped up the blood with a cushion that had been knocked off the sofa and gave her Mum a light shake to see if it woke her.

"Mum you can't die," she cried leaning on her chest too check for a heartbeat. She heard a croaky cough come from above; looking up she saw her Mum had started to stur. "What happened?"

"Bruce... intruder... took him," Pepper managed to cough out along with blood which Jess cleaned up again with the cushion, which was going to take a lot of cleaning.

"Behind you," Pepper coughed again lifting her hand up feebly pointing to something behind them. Jess turned around quickly in case it was the intruder come to finish off her Mum. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she saw who it was.

"You're needed at S.H.I.E.L.D," Marie Hill informed Jess.

Ruby turned down one of the many labyrinthine corridors in the S.H.E.I.L.D base, this one, though, led to the apartment she shared with her mum and dad. Ruby paused, there were agents swarming round her home like flies on meat. She broke into a jog, and tapped on the shoulder of one of the agents.

"Hey dude, what's happened?" She asked, slightly worried.

"You're dad," Started the unknown agent, almost carefully, "he… he's been kidnapped." Ruby's mouth dropped open, she felt the colour drain from her face and her hands starter to shake. With out a word she pushed the agents aside and stormed into her apartment, not hearing the objections that followed her. Her eyes scanned the room, like a hawk searching for a meal, noticing every little detail; like the pool of, what she suspected was her dad's blood.

"My mum, is my mum ok?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"I'm fine." Ruby turned to see her mum, Maria, and friends, Aine, Betty and Jess. Aine mouthed at her:

_'What's going on?'_ Ruby merely shrugged in reply, as her mum apologetically said:

"Darling, you're needed at work; sorry."


	5. Chapter 3 - I Think It Suits Me

"Ok Mum what is going on," Ruby blurted out not able to take the silence any more, she couldn't believe that Aine had stayed quiet for that long, she thought she was Stark's kid.

"Yeah you have technically kidnapped us," Aine said sarcastically, fiddling with her wristwatch computer. She cared more about her parents then she let show, and with every passing minute that she didn't know where they were her panic levels rose.

"I can't kidnap my own daughter," Maria said tolerating Aine like she had to do with Stark all those years ago, "but for the rest of you I'll take it into consideration. Now Pepper you're the only witness we have can you tell us what the intruder looked like?"

"Well it was a girl, she had long black hair, vibrant blue eyes but they turned white when she used her powers, I don't really remember much. She looked familiar though, like someone I've seen before," Pepper said her face creasing up in concentration.

"I don't know how to tell you all this... but Thor has a daughter as well," Maria said instantly recognising her from the description; Thor and Loki had bought pictures of her last time they had visited.

"But why would Thor's daughter do this? He's a good guy." Jess said not understanding why, if she was good, she would she hurt her Mum like this.

"She's Loki's daughter as well." Maria said hoping they would understand.

"But Loki's repented, hasn't he?" Betty asked not trusting anything she had been told anymore.

Odin sat on the throne, thinking about what he was going have for diner, blissful unaware of the dark figure that flickered and appeared from behind him. It took an eerily silent step forward, pulling one of many daggers from its gold belt. Suddenly, and without warning it roughly pulled the king's head back and held the dagger threateningly against his throat.

"I think I'll take the consequences this time old man." Alex said twisting Odin's own words against him.

"Now I know this is a shock to all of you." Maria said, after Aine, Betty and Jess had shouted her at for not informing them of this; her daughter, Ruby, however, had remained silent until the others had quietened down.

"It's not a shock to me," Ruby spoke up standing up from the wall, "I have access to all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files since I got Aine to hack into them for me."

"Why didn't you tell us Ruby?" Aine exclaimed realising Ruby had used her; she thought Ruby trusted them, but obviously not. Before Ruby could reply her mother interrupted and stood in between her and Aine.

"Girls you can't fight, this is probably what she wants." seeing the two girls calm down she took a step back and stared into each of the four girls' eyes, in turn, before saying, "Now Alex may be the only person in all of the dimensions who we don't have much information on, but I do know we don't know what she's capable of."

"What are you doing?" Spluttered Odin, "I'm your grandfather Alex, I love you, you know I love you, I do, I do!" Alex sniggered at his desperation and cowardice.

"Hm, I never really picked up on that," said Alex sarcastically, "you know with the whole ruining my future along with all my hopes and dreams thing - or did you mean that in a nice way?" Swiftly Alex grabbed his spear and teleported her self in front of him, now holding the spear to his throat.

"I did it for your safety," Odin frantically tried to come up for a plausible reason for his actions, "in case the people questioned your heritage and right to rule." Alex smiled, and leaned forward so their faces almost touched.

"Sure, sure." She whispered. She teleported to the end of the room, but Odin didn't dare to move, "You're archaic Odin, you thought my parents relationship was wrong and that my existence was wrong, you're punishing Thor and Loki through me. You messed Loki up as a child, ruined his dreams, and now you're ruining mine. You never take the good of the kingdom into account, you just take into account what you think is acceptable and what you think isn't, and do you know what that makes you? A bad king. And do you know what happens to bad kings?" She teleported in front of him again "They die." And with that she drove Odin's own spear into his chest, twisted it - relishing the pained and shocked expression on his face – then pulled it out again. "Killed with your own spear, you never did appreciate irony."

"How can you not know anything about her?" Jess snapped trying her hardest to keep her cool, "she is a goddess and you didn't think to get any information about her,"

"She has never been to Earth and probably the only reason your still here is because she didn't know you existed," Maria shouted they were harder to work with then the original Avenger and she couldn't wait for someone to die so they can get their act together.

"If she has never come to Earth how did she get here?" Betty demanded she had been left in the dark for two long.

"I don't know," Maria said sternly, growing tired of the constant questions, "she has taken down every member of the Avengers so you may have to accept that your parents could be dead."

Tendrils of fog-like chaos energy, controlled by Alex, curled around Odin's corpse. With a flick of her hand, his body was flung to the side like a rejected toy. Alex slowly turned and regally sat in the throne. She looked around the room then observed her position.

"Hm. I think it suits me." And with a flicker, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 4 - Titania

A/N writing in italics is someone's thoughts

Jess sighed as Ruby and Aine flicked peas at each other with their spoons; two years hadn't done anything for their immaturity. It was nice to see all of them but she seemed to be the only one who had grown up, of course she had spent the two years learning to control Titania, as the beast called itself.

"Hey Jess," she heard Aine call, bringing her out of her thoughts, "What have you been doing? We haven't seen you in ages,"

"Not much," she said, which was technically true, since she had spent the whole time meditating.

"Why so secretive?" Betty asked never having liked secrets much, since her parents used to have so many.

"Yeah she has point," Ruby said, "My Dad used to say we would be the next avengers, meaning we can't have any secrets from each other,"

"Guys I'm not hiding anything," Jess said hating the fact that she had this monster inside of her that she had to constantly fight off. Even though her friends knew about Titania, she didn't like talking about it.

"Guys maybe we should leave it," Aine said, she maybe reckless but she wasn't an idiot, she could recognise the signs that Jess couldn't control the monster.

"No," Ruby said sternly before turning back to Jess, "We have to know we can trust you,"

"This is ridiculous," Jess yelled, "I've known your whole life, literally, and you questioning whether you can trust me,"

"Guys this is stupid," Aine said, _'When did I become the voice of reason'_, "Didn't you mum just say we shouldn't be fighting?"

"We are not fighting, Aine," Betty said, "I agree with Ruby their shouldn't be any secrets."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have any secrets." Jess said her blood slowly starting to boil.

She was slipping; She could feel the monster crawling itself into her consciousness. Her mind relived the memories of her first and last kill, the girl screaming, her heart in her hand and the girl's father screaming. Jess tried to fight the urge, the urge to give in. She began to take deep breaths, to calm herself, to stop Titania from emerging, but, as always, it was just too strong.

"Get away from her," Aine yelled. As she recognised the signs she ran over to Jess trying to calm her down, "Tell your Mum we're going to need help."

Jess looked at her friend, she was trying to get her to do some sort of breathing exercises, but they both knew it wouldn't work. Lifting up and arm Jess hit Aine away, she went flying across the room; unfortunately Jess' image inducer broke in the process. Jess looked over at her friend to say sorry but Aine wasn't there, she had gotten up and ran to warn the others that Jess was about to turn.

Jess felt the monster come alive, desperate to see the sun, to see freedom, and she realised she couldn't fight it any longer, so she slumps over, defeated. As the beast came to life she was pushed into the very back of her subconscious unable to do anything. She might as well have not existed.

_'However I've got to keep fighting it because I'm the only who can.'_

Ruby and Betty ran towards the main control room to warn everyone about Jess, they just hoped that Aine was able to hold her off for long enough to give everyone a head start.

"Mum!" Ruby yelled not able to see her straight away, she yelled twice more before her mum actually appeared from a huddle of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Jess has gone nuts, Titania's about to emerge we have to act quickly."

"What did Aine do?" Maria asked straight away putting the blame on to Aine since Stark had always tried to provoke Bruce.

"It wasn't Aine," Betty said standing up for her friend, "In fact Aine's trying to calm Jess down to give us more time,"

Suddenly there was a rattling from above before metal plates from the ceiling came down along with a body and a section of the ventilation system. Soon enough the body stood up and was revealed to be Aine brushing herself, she walked over to everyone a grimace on her face.

"Correction was trying to calm her down," Aine coughed batting dust away from her face before turning to Maria, "I think you need stronger ventilation ducts,"

"They are not designed to hold a human body," Maria shrilled, "Now where do you think Jess will head,"

"Probably her lab," Betty spoke up, "It's one of the only familiar places to her on the whole ship and I think even the monster would recognise that,"

"Ok," Maria said a plan formulating in her mind, "You guys try to head her off try to head her towards these coordinates," said coordinates showed on a screen Aine plotted them into her map of S.H.I.E.L.D on her watch computer, "I'll be there with a place to keep her contained,"

"Let's go guys, Aine you have the map!" Betty yelled to everyone as they all headed towards the labs none of them sure if they could actually pull this off.

"Surely we should have heard her by now," Ruby moaned, the three of them had been wondering around the helicarrier for ages and they hadn't heard a peep from Jess. Ruby's mum had called them five times already to check Jess hadn't knocked all of them out.

"My Dad said Bruce nearly killed my Mum when he changed on the helicarrier," Betty told everyone she used to love stories about New York when she was younger.

"Maybe Jess has better control then we thought," Aine thought aloud, the silence disturbed her it was like when you where in the same house as a young child and you couldn't hear them and when you found them they were chewing through a wire.

"Doubt it, she threw you across a room if you don't remember," Betty reminded Aine before tapping the side of her head, "Or did she give you brain damage,"

"Like we would notice if she had brain damage," Ruby joked causing Aine to punch her roughly on the arm. "Ow! Calm it on the super strength their Aine,"

Before Aine could reply Betty put an arm out in front of the two and signalled for them to quieten down. Once they were all quiet they could hear a mumbling coming from a nearby room. The three crept into it to see a S.H.I.E.L.D agent lying up against the wall a bruise forming on their jaw but other then that they didn't seem to beaten up.

"What happened here Agent Lewington?" Ruby asked using her best commander voice although she was pretty sure she already new what had gone down.

"Monster," was the only word the agent managed to get out before he went into a blood coughing fit and had to support himself with both hands.

"I've already informed medics they should be hear soon." Betty told the agent from behind Ruby assuming that they agent hadn't done so himself.

"Jess is gonna kill herself when she finds out she hurt someone." Aine murmured not seeming to be worried about they agent coughing up blood on the floor.

"Let's worry about that later first of all we need to track her down." Ruby told Aine before putting the agent into a position where he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

"Something tells me that's going to be harder then it sounds."


	7. Chapter 5 - You Have Children!

Natasha Romanoff's eyes fluttered open. Her head was swimming, her eyes weren't focusing and she couldn't remember where she was. She could hear Clint's voice.

"Natasha. Natasha! Natasha baby, can you here me?!" Those words seemed to home her in. Natasha sat up quickly and looked around, reaching instinctively for her gun – it wasn't there. She was in a square prison with three glass walls and one solid one; the celling, corners and glass-less wall where white, and there was a bright light coming from above. She also noted that her and Clint weren't alone in the prison, it was also occupied by Steve, Tony, Banner, Fury, Thor, Loki and an unknown woman who was clinging to Thor for dear life and sobbing quietly.

"Can we get out?" That was her first question; being a trained assassin changed your outlook on life. Everyone looked at her, realising she was awake. Loki was the first to react - he sniggered.

"No," Answered Steve politely, shooting a disapproving look at Loki, "The walls are air tight, no doors, I'm not even sure how we got in here."

"Sorcery." Explained Thor simply.

"I didn't know she would use the sorcery I taught her to kidnap us and kill her Grandfather!" Snapped Loki, his last words drew a loud sob from the woman clinging to Thor.

"Worry not mother." Thor patted her on the head. Natasha ignored the tears and turned back to Loki.

"If you taught her those magic tricks, can't you just abracadabra us out of here?"

"It's not that simple," Loki rolled his eyes, as if he was explaining something very obvious to a child; "She's put a charm on the prison meaning I can't use sorcery."

"Bet you taught her that too." Muttered Tony. Loki had gathered his breath and was just about to make a riposte when a dark figure walked slowly and regally into view. She'd changed since the kidnapping, and was now in a long, flowing, green dress, with a bronze tiara adorning her head and bronze necklaces hanging from her neck. She still had a axe on her metal belt, along-side an assortment of knives, but she now also carried a regal spear, which the sight of drew yet another sob from Thor's mother.

"You have to admit," Whispered Tony to Steve, "The kid's got style."

"You all are powerless," Began Alex.

"Hmm, yeah, especially Loki," Commented Tony, quietly, "with the magic power drain crap."

"You will all remain here in this prison whilst Asgard and Midgard bow before me! You will watch as I take what is rightfully mine, and what you would steal from me is returned. There is nothing, _nothing, _you can do!"

"What about our kids?" Smirked Clint.

"You have children?!" Exclaimed Alex, shooting a disgusted look at her parents, "Another lie you told me!"  
"Alex, we didn't you too ask to go and meet them and then ask to stay on Midgard," Thor was desperately trying to reason with his daughter, "It was selfish, but please you don't have to do this; no one needs to die."

"Oh but they do!" Alex was shouting now, "Odin tried to take what was rightfully mine and he paid the price," Thor's mother's eyes were leaking water like a burst drain by this point, "Now I'm taking back what he, and all of you tried to steal, and no one will stop me. They will all kneel, every last Asgardian and Midgardian!" And with, that she flickered away.

"I have to say Loki," Remarked Fury, "Those were clearly your genes coming through."

"We're not technically related." Countered Loki, "But even with the mad killing and psychotic rants, part of me is really proud."


	8. Chapter 6 - You Need A Ruler To Be Whole

Ruby, Aine and Betty sprinted through corridors and round corners. They'd thrown caution to the wind and were desperately calling Jess' name, weapons primed and ready; hoping they wouldn't have to use them on their friend.

"Jess! Jess! Jess where are yo-" They turned one final corner, and came to an abrupt halt, Aine almost tripping over. She regained her balance and almost fell over again, shock smashing her in the face. There, barley three meters away was the person who'd taken her parents. She was standing over an unconscious Jess and quickly pulled the tip of a gold scepter (headed with a curved, silver end, which enclosed a circular blue crystal) away from Jess' chest.

"You," Ruby said carefully and threateningly "have made a mistake coming here!" Then she charged at Alex, who flickered away, moments from impact. Ruby went sprawling down the corridor, limbs flailing about everywhere.

"Ha!" Shouted Alex triumphantly, "And I thought you might actually be a threat! You're nothing compared to me! She can't even touch me," Ruby made an indignant sort-of snort, "you two are just standing there dumbfounded," Aine and Betty shuffled awkwardly, "and that," she gestured to Jess, "smashes through your whole base, then is knocked-out, by me, in barley more than half of one of your Midgardian minutes! You're all just mortals, maybe you could fight me, maybe you could win, but deep inside yourselves you want to be ruled, it's not your fault, it's the way you, and all of your kind, were made, but no one will ever hurt the thing they need to be complete; you'll never be able to bring yourselves to kill me because you need a ruler to be whole."

"You're wrong," Aine stepped forward, "People like you never win!"

"There are no people like me!" Alex snarled back.

"There have been plenty of people like you, and they all fell in the end! Look at your dad."

"My father was beaten by the Avengers, yet I've already defeated them!"

"Well that was like twenty years ago, they've aged!" Betty butted in.

"And you are the next generation?" Sniggered Alex, "Well you don't seem to be living up to their _glorious_ legacy. You're scattered, alone, with no idea of how to move forward with the guidance of your parents; mere children trying to halt a mighty storm!"

"And you're this _mighty _storm?" It was Ruby's turn to snigger.

"Laugh all you want! You are all of you beneath me, I am a God, your rightful ruler, and soon you will be begging to grovel at my feet."

"Sorry, don't do groveling!" Said Aine, sardonically.

"Enough of your ignorance!" Bellowed Alex, "And a helpful tip: whilst I'm gone, try to keep your monster under control"

"Hey!" Ruby scrambled up, "Where do you think your going?" Alex had already flickered away and was gone.


	9. Chapter 7 - It's Our Only Option

Jessica woke up on the cold metal cage floor; there was a bright light above her. She tried to stand up but she fell back down. She was dizzy and extremely hungry. She couldn't understand why.

"Ahem," she heard a voice cough looking around she saw her friends sitting on chairs staring at her, Ruby sat stiffly her hands in her lap, Betty had her right elbow on her knee and her head in her hand and Aine was sitting on a chair sideways and was holding a torch. Between herself and her friend's there was a giant glass cage, which she found herself in.

"Are you still Titania?" Aine asked suspiciously shining the torch directly into Jess's eyes. She covered her eyes and squinted.

"What are you talking about? And what are you guys wearing?" Jess asked looking at them Ruby was wearing a faux leather jacket emblazoned with spikes, a 'My Chemical Romance' tee, frayed denim shorts and a pair of heart tights. A belt with a compartment for her pistol and taser and black combat boots, Betty wears a distressed denim vest pairs it with a cobalt tank, violet skinnies and grey buckled ankle boots and Aine wears a black high-lo skort with black lace-up heels and a captain America vest top with red finger-less.

"Ruby's Mum wanted us to get superhero outfits and none of us were about to wear pants over tights," Betty informed Jess.

"Why didn't you just wear the same outfits the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D wear?" Jess asked looking at her friends confused.

"We're not here to talk about our outfits," Ruby snapped getting up off the seat and walking up to the glass and looking Jess in the eye. "Are you or are you not back to Jess?"

"I am Jess," she said not entirely sure what was going on with her friends. "What's happened? Who died?"

"Well for starters you nearly killed Agent... Lewington? Was it?" Aine told Jess bluntly before checking with Ruby for confirmation on the name, "But he's doing fine now and he's no longer coughing up blood,"

"Aine ever heard of tact?" Betty asked her friend giving Jess a sorry look.

"Agent Lewington is none of our concern, my mother was clear with her instructions we were to see Jess was no longer a raging monster and then keep her detained for a little while longer to be sure," Ruby said sternly not even looking Jess in the eyes.

"I understand it's not your-" Jess began before Aine interrupted.

"Surely we can let her out, she's just told us that she's Jess and as her friends we owe it to her to trust her." Aine said.

"No orders are orders," Ruby said harshly checking over the machine's controls.

"Ruby this is ridiculous if Jess is going to be a part of this team we're going to have to be able to trust, oh and while we're on the subject of the team I was thinking we could be called the Revengers because it's you know similar to the Avengers which is what out parents were called and-" Aine's babbling was interrupted.

"Aine!" Betty shouted clapping her hands in front of Aine's face, "If Jess agrees with us keeping her locked up then it's all ok."

"I'm fine with it," Jess told her friend.

"It's not ok! She's our friend and your treating her how our parents treated Loki!" Aine exclaimed this situation was clearly bugging her.

"We're following orders and that is that," Ruby declared steely.

"Fine." Aine growled.

"Well since that's sorted," Betty said deciding to change the subject quickly, "Do you remember anything that Alex said?"

"Not much but she has some form of magic, I was out cold before I was even aware that it was definitely her." Jess intoned the words rolled off her tongue as if rehearsed.

"Understandable," Ruby commented, "She seemed powerful when we faced her earlier, a little too cocky though."

"Of course she's cocky," Aine said beginning to elaborate, "She's a goddess, she's grown up on Asgard everything in her hand, all powerful and stuff like that."

"That doesn't explain why she's come after us," Betty pointed out, "We didn't even know she existed till recently,"

"Something had to have gone wrong at home," Ruby suggested, "Something that angered her, to make her lash out,"

"Let's see you're in line to the throne, born into royalty," Aine pondered putting herself in Alex's shoes, "What could happen to make you kidnap the Avengers and then break into the S.H.I.E.L.D base?"

"Guys it's late, can't we think about this in the morning?" Jess asked, leaning down against the glass wall and sitting down.

"Sure Jess, you should get your rest," Betty said walking out taking Ruby with her. Aine waved goodbye to Jess before following the others out of the room.

It was 3 a.m., and Jess was still on the floor of the cage. She had been de-hulked, well for the most part at least, for the past few hours, but there was still something controlling her in the back of her mind. Since the others had left she had spent the last few hours sitting in the lotus position trying to clear her head.

It was in these rare moments of real solitude, since she had met the other others, that Jess took her time to reflect on her current situations and her friends. Aine didn't really understand or care - Jess would dare to bet her liver on the latter - about people's personal space. Betty's compassion was her weakness, she started to care for others to quickly and easily and it would probably be her downfall. Ruby had a strict and sensible front for her parents but Jess and the others were aware of her rebellious nature; and then there was Jess who was currently stuck in a cage and could change into a raging monster any moment.

And for now she was ok with that.

Ruby sat up in bed, her laptop on her lap; she was writing an email to her Professor at University to explain why she wouldn't be at University for the next few weeks. Of course she couldn't give the real reason and she had used the sick relative excuse too many times already. She chucked the laptop off her lap and onto the end of her bed. She got up and began to pace her room.

It had never been that hard before she had grown up with this, lying about the mysterious bruise on an arm or face that appeared over the weekend because she had been training with her Dad or about missing a week of school because she had a mission in Hungary.

When did it all get so difficult?

Betty sat on the couch in her living room. She had turned it back over after she had been dropped back off by S.H.I.E.L.D, she had tried to re-attach the missing leg to the side-table, she had dumped a whole lot of 'Ace' on the blood-stained carpet and had pulled her father's arrow out of the wall. When putting the picture of her family back on the wall she had cried, not that she would tell anyone.

She was planning on fixing the rest of the house tomorrow if she wasn't called back into S.H.I.E.L.D immediately, though it was unlikely if not impossible. With Alex still out of their reach and their lack of information she was pretty sure Maria would want them back in sharpish.

And Betty would be there because she wanted her parents back more than anything.

Aine stood at her Tony's workspace, the moment she had gotten back she headed straight for the lab and set to work on fixing JARVIS. It seemed that Alex had interfered with some sort of magnetic pulse it would have been simple enough if the chip hadn't been hidden and Tony had never informed her of where the back up was.

_'Ok so you're a stuck-up, over-protective, millionaire, philanthropist, where in this stupid house would you hide a darn computer chip?' _She thought slamming a fist on the table, '_Wait!'_ she smiled to herself her mind went to the wooden box in her parents room it was encrusted with gems from all over the world. Her parents never let her touch it and it never left their room.

Well a better place to start then nowhere was somewhere.

The team sat in the meeting room they had been picked up at around ten in the morning and had been led directly there. They were just waiting for Maria to come in, who should have been here over five minutes ago.

"I'm bored." Aine complained stressing the word bored over the four seconds.

"Then entertain yourself with a rubber." Betty said throwing a rubber at her.

"Very funny." Aine replied throwing the rubber back at her but harder.

"I'd rather you guys didn't get into a fight before my mum arrived." Ruby nagged catching the rubber in mid-air before it reached Betty and she could throw it back at Aine.

"Well I was entertained for a little bit." Aine muttered, herself and Betty leaning back in their chairs crossing their arms.

"Sorry I'm late girls," Maria apologised walking into the room a briefcase in hand, "I just had to get something important."

"Where's Jess?" Betty asked, none of them had seen her since they had arrived, they had all assumed she would have been released by now.

"Jessica is fine, she was released early this morning and is resting in the infirmary," Maria informed them sitting down at the head of the table. "Now have any of you found anything that could help us in your home?"

"No only my Dad's arrows," Betty told Maria shaking her head, "But it would appear that Alex has some form of axe, the dining room table took a beating,"

"I have something," Aine said standing up, "I managed to get JARVIS back on line he may have recorded the whole event that could get us an image of the current day Alex rather than the twelve year old one, so we can track her with wirelessly accessible cameras."

"What if she's not on Earth? What if she's on Asgard?" Ruby questioned, "It's highly unlikely that she would have stayed on Earth once she showed herself to us."

"It would be nice of you to pitch ideas rather then shoot them down for once," Aine quipped before saying, "If we can not find her on Earth it means that she is on Asgard and we can focus our energy on finding a way to get up there, it's our best option."

"It's our only option." Betty noted.


	10. Chapter 8 - Control Your Beast

The group was startled as the emergency alarm rang through the S.H.I.E.L.D base, Aine even fell off her chair while Maria kept a straight face.

"What is happening?" Maria barked into her earpiece, soon her voice was harshly projected around the base.

It was not to long before a quivering S.H.I.E.L.D agent entered the room, she obviously hadn't seen much fieldwork if Maria scared her, though Maria could be scary.

"A... Agent." the girl stuttered, fidgeting.

"What Agent Reyes?" Maria asked coldly, causing the agent to shake even more.

"It's Miss Banner, sir, ma'm." Agent Reyes said correcting her mistake as quickly as she said it, Maria stared at her with empty eyes.

"What about Jess?" Betty asked immediately (before Maria could) she thought Jess was asleep.

"She's attempting to download files from Level 7." Agent Reyes whispered only just loud enough for the people in the room to see.

"Stop her!" Maria shouted before storming to the receiver again and yelling, "This is a code brown all personal are on alert! Give me a visual!"

Soon on the screen was a video of Jess typing furiously at a massive computer. She was looking around the room at the doors checking no one was coming through them.

"Wait," Betty said before turning to Aine, "Can you zoom it in on Jess's face?"

"Of course," Aine said offended by the simple task, "If I ask why will you answer?"

"No time." Betty said simply.

"Okay?" Aine said unsure before typing a lot of commands into the computer. Soon the view was magnified and Jess's look of concentration was intense.

"Hey eyes!" Aine gasped.

"They're!" Ruby continued.

"White!" Betty finished, "Mum told me that Dad's eyes were like that when Loki had mind control over him."

"Alex had the scepter near Jess when we found the two of them!" Ruby exclaimed everything was starting to make sense.

"'Keep control of your beast.'" Aine quoted Alex.

"We've got to get to her before she downloads those files!" Betty yelled about to run out of the room after Jess.

"Well you might want to start looking elsewhere - she's left the computer lab." Maria informed the group as Aine began typing at the computer furiously.

"Ok well then we'll have to split up," Betty said a plan already formulating in her mind, "Ruby, you search the science labs, I'll search in the hanger bay and Aine, you search the - "

"I'll the search the kitchens." Aine interrupted loudly.

"Ok... well then let's go!" Betty finalised.

"Revengers go!" Aine shouted as they ran out the room.

"Who are the Revengers?" Ruby asked.

"Us doofas!" Aine replied.

"The Earth is doomed." Maria muttered watching the girls leave.

"Prism Reaper, have you found her?" Aine's voice crackled down Ruby's earpiece.

"No! So how about you stop shouting 'stupid name creator'?" Ruby snipped back. It had been a long weekend. Ruby was tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night as she had spent it trying to write the email to her Professor.

"My code-name is Misty," Aine yelled down the earpiece. "Now with that aside keep looking."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ruby asked sharply, "Wait... I've never seen this door before!"

"Check it out," Aine suggested, "You've seen most rooms in this air ship, if there's going to be something fishy it's going to be in the place you don't know."

"Aine is JARVIS back online?" Ruby asked as she walked around the room suspiciously, pistol at the ready and her right hand already on her taser.

"Yeah I managed to get him back last night I was going to show you the clip before - "

"Aine?" Ruby interrupted.

"What?"

"I was there I know what happened. Now will it be possible to scan this room?" Ruby asked looking at the walls and the ceiling, which were made out of a glowing blue rock.

"Sure just a second I need to find a good connection spot. You may wanna fill Betty in, get her to your location maybe?" Aine suggested.

"Got it!"

Betty walked around the S.H.I.E.L.D hangar bay, her eyes flitting from one wall to the other; alert in case Jess decided to jump out at her.

"Betty?" Ruby's voice suddenly crackled down her earpiece startling her. She hid behind some shipping boxes in case Jess arrived.

"Have you found her?" Betty asked. She assessed Ruby's voice – Ruby didn't sound too tired or beat up so she couldn't have engaged Jess in battle yet and she wasn't whispering so she couldn't be in the same room as Jess. So why was she calling?

"No but I've found something much more interesting," Ruby replied, "I've got Aine scanning it now to identify the substance."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked confused.

"I've found a lab made out of a glowing blue rock," Ruby informed her friend. "Wait a second, Aine's coming back with the results."

Betty waited patiently behind the shipping box she was hiding behind. When did things get so complicated?

"You are not going to believe this!" Ruby's excited voice crackled back.


End file.
